It's for the good of the mission
by SamHobbit
Summary: There's a little bit of a crossover. Batman tells the Titans that Slade has found a way to find Supper Heroes in a high school, Gotham High, and the Titans have to protect them, so they go undercover. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Are you crazy Batman?

I do not own Teen Titans or Batman. I do take most of the credit for this fic. If I, by horrible chance misspelled any names or if anything needs to be corrected please either e-mail me the correction or tell me about it in your review. I hope you like this; it's my first TT fic on the net. Pls R&R. Thankx.

Prologue

"You're sending us to high school?" Robin yelled at Batman.

"Robin? What is this school of high that you sound so frightened of?" Starfire asked.

"It's heaven on earth…the best place ever." Cyborg put in.

"You mean the worst place **EVER**." Robin argued.

"Alright," Raven said. "I just want to know why we all had to be blindfolded."

"Not all of us were folded blind, friend Raven." Starfire smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I and Robin were not." Starfire explained.

"Oh I see. If you date Robin you don't have to be blindfolded." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"BB! Stop it! Shut up!" Robin snapped quickly.

"Robin, you have a girlfriend?" Batman asked.

"Didn't you ask us here for a reason?" Robin said changing the subject quickly.

"I need you to go undercover…" Batman started.

"What!" The Titans yelled, confused.


	2. Gotham High

I still do not own Teen Titans or Batman. I do take most of the credit for this fic. If I, by horrible chance misspelled any names or if anything needs to be corrected please either e-mail me the correction or tell me about it in your review if I by horrible mistake have any info missed up please let me know the same way. I hope you like this; it's my first TT fiction on the net. Pls R&R. Thankx.

Chapter Two

"Undercover? Batman, did the Justice League do something to your head? We've got a half robot, an alien, and a guy who was bitten by a green monkey, who; by the way, is Green! And then there's…umm… me and Raven." Robin said noticing Raven's glare as he generalized the team. '_Man that was bad grammar._' He thought.

"Robin, I'm the richest man in the world, I've got it covered." Batman responded. Robin hated the way he still talked to him, like he was still the little ten-year old who idolized him.

"So who are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"You will be stereotypical teenagers." Batman explained to them.

Then, almost as if on cue, Alfred walked in pulling a clothes cart behind him.

"Sir, where would you want to put this? Oh, it's good to see you again Robin." Alfred said.

"You too, Alfred." Robin said quietly. It was weird for Robin seeing him again. With Batman, he knew how to block out the past. This wasn't a personal mission. He couldn't do that with Alfred, though.

"That's fine right there Alfred." Batman directed. "Cyborg – I'm assuming you still have that ring Robin mentioned to me—you're an average jock. You'll be the quarterback."

Alfred handed him a red and black football uniform.

"Yes! I'm back, baby!" Cyborg trumpeted. Before Cyborg joined the team he played football at his old school.

"Who is this baby of you are glad to be returned to?" Starfire wondered.

"It's just an expression, Star." Robin explained to her.

"Starfire, you will be a cheerleader." Batman informed her.

Alfred handed her a red and black outfit.

Starfire giggled.

"Raven…"

"If it's stupid, I'll kill you."

"…You're a Goth." Batman told, her threat not even fazing him.

Alfred handed her dark clothes and a black wig that had red ends and bangs that looked like they would cover her chakra.

"Okay, but only if I get to keep the wig." Raven told Batman, she was obviously relieved.

There was only one outfit left on the cart.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. " Sorry, BB. Hey, maybe there are some clothes in my old room you could" Robin got out before Batman interrupted.

"Beast Boy, you'll be one of the popular kids." Batman told him.

Alfred handed him the clothes.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy explained.

"What about me? Am I like a 'super cool kid' or something?" Robin asked, rather pre-assured.

"That, Robin, proves you really are a nerd. That's why you're going to be a member of the school band." Batman countered with a flick of his cape.

"A band geek?" Robin asked, shocked.

"You're a nerd?" Beast Boy asked me.

"I never quit calling him a nerd." Cyborg added.

Robin looked at Star who was laughing, along with everyone else.

"Guys…" Robin whined, embarrassed.


	3. Nicknames

__

I don't own any of the comic references in this story. I do, however, own this story and the original characters. If you catch any mistakes tell me in your post or e-mail the correction. Thanks. Please Review everybody.

Chapter three

"Enough about nerdy boy. So I'm a cool kid with shades and green skin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes… and no." Batman answered.

"Then how?"

"That's why I brought Batgirl here."

"Makeup? No way! There's nothing that will make me--"

"Guess it's a good thing we have a lot of bleach."

"I'll go with the makeup."

"So what's the mission?" Raven asked, unexcited, trying to get off the subject of Beast Boy wearing make up.

"This man, Slade, has found a way to detect super powers." Batman started.

"And…?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"He wants to kill them." Robin explained, his eyes narrowed and focused on a blurry image of Slade on the bat computer.

"That's right. How do you know?" Batman asked.

"I've faced Slade enough times to… It was a guess." Robin compensated, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

Batman grunted and seemed to accept this. "Now, through my impressive detective skills, I have narrowed your search down to three suspects."

He pushed a button on the bat computer. Three school pictures came up. The computer zoomed in on each picture as Batman talked about them.

"Suspect one:

Moose Larson.

Jock and as stupid as a bucket." He looked it too.

"Suspect two:

Keioke Mathews

An artist and slightly nerdy." Robin didn't think so.

"Suspect three:

Alex Taylor

Musical, a band member, and a skateboarder."

"Her hair is blue." Starfire pointed out.

"I like blue; it reminds me of Wonder Woman." Batman reminisced.

"I told you Wonder Woman never broke up with you." Robin yelled sighed.

Batman ignored Robin and continued his briefing.

"Now you will have to use new names, aliases. Starfire you're Kory Anders. Cyborg, you will be Victor Stone. Beast Boy, your name is Garfield Logan." He said, leafing through some index cards.

"Just call me Logan…Gar… no Logan." Beast Boy wondered trying to have fun with the name.

"Raven, let's see here, hmm…Raven…umm--?" Batman said going through the cards searching for hers.

"Raven Roth." Raven muttered, trying to make it inaudible.

"Is that your father's last name?" Batman asked, looking up at her.

Raven's eyes darkened to red. Suddenly another pair appeared. They were deep red as well. Her voice became low and demonic.

"We don't care about my father, DO WE!"

"Of course not." Batman obliged nervously. He turned to Robin.

"I'm Dick Grayson." Robin filled in.

"No, you've already registered to a school with that name. You'll be Richard Greyson."

"Ahh…"

"Oh, and you play the trumpet." Batman tossed him one. Robin caught it easily. He put it to his lips and blew into the mouth piece. Nothing happened.

"Batman, how do you play this?"

"That's for you to figure out. And fast. You're the best trumpeter Wayne High's ever had." Batman said, smirking. "Now go change, school starts in an hour. And you don't want to be late." With a flick of his cape, he was gone.

Alfred led Cyborg and Beast Boy up a staircase and Batgirl led Starfire and Raven up another one. Robin headed for the all too familiar elevator.

Robin entered it and went to a floor full of bedrooms.

He went to a door that had a poster of Tony Hawk covering it. Robin sighed and opened the door. The walls were covered with newspaper articles: '_Batman and Robin stump the Joker_', '_Batman the Night's Hero and Robin Boy Wonder_', '_Dick Greyson-Wayne enterprise's heir?_' _Pg 6) _and lame posters, of skateboarders and people he didn't even want to be anymore, unlike when he was Batman's sidekick.

Robin went to another door and opened it to a bathroom. On the sink were thick black rimmed glasses and a contact lens case. Robin sighed and took off his mask. Without it, he was just another face in the crowd, an ordinary "brain".


	4. First day

__

Everything's the same as before. I still don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are still changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform.

Chapter five

The Titans arrived at the school football field. The Gotham city Police were already there. Robin went over to them.

"We'll take it from here." Robin icily commanded to the supervising officer.

He gave Robin a look. Gotham City wasn't use to a group of teen heroes from Jump City giving those kinds of orders. "No way, you're just a bunch of kids. Where's Batman, Boy Wonder?"

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Robin hotly retorted.

He shoved past him and signaled for the other Titans to follow him to the body.

Raven whipped around, she had sensed a presence, and only saw a blur of blue on the school roof.

"What?" Robin asked turning around.

"Nothing." She responded.

"His name's Moose Larson. He was shot by what appears to be a sniper." The cop explained.

"I can see that." Robin said annoyed.

Moose was on his back, he was in uniform.

"It appears he was moved, and recently." Robin pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Cyborg asked.

"The dirt's been disturbed."

"It's a football field Robin." Batman reminded him.

"It's contained around him." Robin said frustrated.

"Well I knew that." Cyborg scoffed.

"What was he doing before he was shot?" Robin inquired, turning to the football team that surrounded him. They were silent.

"Well!" Robin snapped.

"He was going to the Locker room to see what was taking Vic so long." The running back explained.

"He had to leave. Said he had some sort of emergency." A girl's voice said, coming from behind Robin. He spun around and saw Alex Taylor.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"How did you get behind Robin, and without us knowing you did it?" Starfire asked.

"That's pretty hard to do." Beast Boy put in.

"Actually it's quit easy." Batman said appearing behind Robin.

Beast Boy screamed, it was high pitched, and jumped into Raven's, nearby arms. She looked down at him, and dropped him quickly.

"Thanks a lot Rae." Beast Boy said getting up.

"No problem. Anytime." Raven said sarcastically.

"Okay, you." Robin said turning back to Alex. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, my brain told my feet to move and they did." She said sarcastically. "I just thought you'd like to know there's a hologram message over there on the ground."

"A message?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. Robin…" Batman asked turning to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Robin responded. He went over to the small metal disk. It began to glow and shot a white light into the sky.

"What the…?" Robin yelled.

"Hello Titans. I take it you've discovered your folly." Slade told them menacingly.

"What's a folly?" Beast Boy asked Batman, confused.

"Beast Boy that means you messed up. Oh and Robin, it's a blast working with you again." Slade said, smirking.

"Let's go." Robin ordered as the disk shut off.

"Robin shouldn't we take the disk--" Cyborg asked.

"The kid said move!" Batman yelled over the explosion.

"Robin, how'd you know?" Raven asked, as they stood in shock.

"I've had to listen to Harley's stupid jocks enough to know when to run." Robin explained.

"We should head back." Beast Boy instructed.

"Yeah, find out about Alex and what's-her-name." Cyborg said.

"Her name is --" Robin started.

"Robbie-poo!" A girl called. The titans froze. They recognized the voice.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Kitten." Robin said, gloomily. "I'll catch you guys later." He knew Kitten wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon.

"Come here, Robin. I want to introduce you to my friends." Kitten said as she dragged him to the other cheerleaders. "Guys, this is Robin! My boyfriend!" She called to them. Robin looked back at the Titans, Batman and Alex sadly. Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing hysterical.


	5. The death of a suspect

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names however will be changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform.

Chapter four

"Cy, do you just carry that ring around with you now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Victor asked, suspiciously.

"Alright, Victor, I trust you know how to drive." Batman said tossing him a set of keys.

"Alright!" Victor cheered.

"Logan, I trust you can drive too?" Batman tossed him a set of keys. "Raven--"

"I can get myself there." Raven retorted, coolly.

"Man-Bat, sir, how are Robin and I to get to the school of high?" Kory asked.

"I can answer that one." Richard said coming into the living room.

"Robin?" Kory questioned, shocked.

He had on thick black glasses that had tape holding the nose piece together. He had on jeans and a shirt that said "GHS Band"

"Star, you're going to be shallow and go with Cyborg, just because his car's cool or even shallower because he's a football player and you're a cheerleader." Richard explained.

"And what about you four eyes?" Logan joked.

Victor and Logan laughed.

"I have to go catch the bus." Richard muttered. He picked up his trumpet case and left.

Richard waited only a few minutes before the school bus pulled up in front of the bus stop. The doors opened and he got on.

He looked around for an empty seat. He found one. In the front.

He stared out the window vacantly as the bus continued on its route.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl asked him. He looked at her and found himself looking at Keioke Mathews, suspect number two.

Richard stared at her, his mouth slightly opened.

"If it is that's no problem. I'll just--" Keioke started.

"No! It's fine. Here sit." He moved his case out of the seat.

"Thanks. Are you new?" She asked smiling.

"Sort of, I'm Dick… Richard, but …" He said, searching for the words to say.

"Has anyone ever told you look a lot like Robin?"

"No, I don't." He was defensive. "I mean, no one has. I don't think I do."

"Well you do. See?" She took out a sketch pad and drew him, rapidly. "This is you and this," She flipped to an earlier sketch, "Is Robin. See what I mean? The only difference is your lack of confidence."

"Yeah, I guess I see it." Richard said, unexcitedly.

"Hey, I don't know what your problem is, but being compared with a superhero is nothing to be offended about." Keioke told him, pointedly

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the school.

"See you around." She said, and got off.

Richard followed her.

"Well, well if it's not little Dick Grayson"

"Shut up, Moose. I just got here. Can't you cut me break, at least today?" Richard asked, glaring at him.

"Come on, dude. What do you have against Richard?" Victor asked, coming up behind them with Kory.

"You know Dick?" Moose asked Victor.

"Umm…" Victor hesitated.

"We went to school together. Apparently we were in the same transfer program." Richard explained.

"Dick, I've got a report due Monday. And you're going to do it, for me." Moose ordered. "Same way as always, not many big words--"

"With horrible grammar and spelling?" Richard put in.

"Yup. I want it Tuesday." Moose ordered.

The school bell rang.

"Catch you at practice, Vic!" Moose called as he left. Kory waited at the door quietly.

"How does my suspect know you? And second why's he having you do his work? Can't he get someone who actually goes here to do it?" Victor asked, angry.

"First, he's not _your_ suspect! And second, this was my school before you even joined the team!" Richard yelled.

Some of the passing crowed stopped and gave them odd looks.

"Great! We should do great that duet scene! And they said that we couldn't do that as a duet!" Victor said, loudly.

"We're ready!" Richard said following Victor's lead.

"Yeah, we'll show them." Richard said. They went their separate ways.

'_Man, I've got to be more careful_.' Richard thought.

Robin grew impatient as the rest of the Titans were led down to the Bat cave.

"What's your problem 'Dick'? You've only been down here--what?--five minutes." Cyborg started, still angry at him.

"I've, he's been here a lot longer than that." Robin replied.

"Moose Larson died today. This is the location of the crime scene. We need to get down there, and fast." Batman explained he pulled up a small map on the bat computer. Batman seemed impressed.

"Leave it to me." Raven's astral form said.

"Raven, are you sure? You've never taken this many people before." Robin cautioned.

"I know, Robin, but trust me. I can do it." She assured him before engulfing the Titans in her dark astral form and whisking them away leaving Batman behind.


	6. Searching suspects

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are still changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform.

Chapter Six

"Have I ever told you guys I hate Kitten?" Richard announced walking into the kitchen, still wearing his mask.

"They're not here, Dick. Raven and Logan are finding out about Alex; and Victor and Kory are checking out about Keioke." Batman explained.

"Batman--"

"Bruce." He told Robin as he turned on the light. It revealed that Bruce didn't have his mask up, his face was fully visible.

Raven and Logan walked into a coffee shop.

"Shouldn't we be looking for stuff on Alex?" Logan asked.

"If I don't meet 'em here they'll get suspicious. They already are thanks to you."

"What'd I do?"

"Following me around, for starters, the populars don't follow the Goths. It's that simple."

"So…"

"My bodyguard's hurt you, worse then any villain has if you don't leave now." Raven warned him.

"Leaving." Logan said unnecessarily. He turned around and walked out. Four Goths passed him on their way in. They went over to Raven.

"Was that kid bothering you?" A Goth guy asked her, monotone.

"Just asking me out, again." She told him.

"Want us to beat him up?" Another Goth guy asked.

"Wouldn't that be caring?" A Goth girl asked.

"Which we don't do." Raven reminded them.

Logan walked out of the coffee shop, grumbling, and ran into Alex, who was on her skateboard. That was thrown into the air and came down on the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going." She complained.

Logan looked up and noticed who it was. "You're Alex!"

"Yeah and your Garfield." Alex told him, oddly. "So, why are hitting on a Goth?"

"I'm…uh…not."

""You're a horrible liar, you should be more careful around that Raven girl. In one day she became the so speak 'Queen of the Goths'. Not to mention, she lives at the Wayne manor, which is just plain weird."

"So her body guards would kill me?"

"Yeah," Her cell phone rang. "I got to go."

"How do you know all this? I mean aren't you a band geek?"

"I'm in _a_ band. _A_ rock band. I'm probably the only floater at school. I can hang out with anyone there." Alex defended as she flipped her board over with her foot.

"Hey, has anyone been trying to kill you or anything?" Logan whispered.

"Um… no." Alex said, oddly. She got on her board and took off down the street. Logan trailed behind her.

The Goths were all seated around Raven and were sipping their tea.

"What was with that guy?" One of the girls asked, calmly.

Raven flinched at the memory. '_You shouldn't have been so mean to BB._' Raven's happy side told her.

"What was that for?" A guy asked.

"Oh, an old injury… from scowling too much." She lied.

"You're so cool." They all told her.

"Whatever." Raven said, staring out the window, next to her.

"Victor… how will the mall of shopping help us find Keioke?" Kory asked as they walked around the mall with a few of the jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends.

"Typical girls go to the mall, and most people at the school are typical, right?" Victor explained. His communicator went off. He took out the cell phone he 'borrowed' from Batman. "That's me." He went around the corner.

"Your boyfriend's weird, Kory. Nothing like mine. Robin's so cool." Kitten bragged.

Kory ground her teeth. "Yes, Kitten. I know. I heard you the first time you told that to us."

Victor came back, "Kory, we need to go…uh… my uncle needs to see us."

"Yes, Victor, let us leave. Goodbye friends. I will see you tomorrow Kitten." Kory said. Victor took her hand and they left.

They found a place to change.

Cyborg and Starfire got in the car and sped off.

"What's the problem?" Cyborg asked over his communicator.

"I found Keioke." Robin explained.

"Where? Are you at a hospital?" Cyborg asked noticing his background.

"Yeah, I'm at Gotham General. Get down here, now." Robin ordered. The message ended.

Cyborg followed the directions that the GPS system gave him to the hospital.

Raven sat at the table staring out the window as her new 'friends' talked to each other and asked her questions.

"Raven, is that your cell phone that's going off?" A guy asked her, snapping her back into their world.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it is." She went out side and took out her communicator.

"Thank you Robin. What's the plan?" She asked him. Robin told her the same thing he told the others. "I'll get Beast Boy and meet you there."

She looked around her and saw no one; she turned into her astral form and searched for Logan.

She spotted him, he was in his Beast Boy uniform, on a nearby bench, and she came down and landed.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked him.

"Now you want to be seen with me." Beast Boy told her.

"BB, I'm… I'm sorry. Did you get the message?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Want to swing by and grab your clothes?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure."


	7. Keioke?

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are still changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it's complex) when they're in uniform.

Chapter Seven

"Robin, where'd you find her?" Beast Boy asked, as Doctors ran past them. The Titans were in the hospital waiting room.

"She came by to see Richard. She was shot by a dart. It had some sort of poison in it, Batman's already processing it. But, it hit her and it must have gone right into her blood because she collapsed immediately." Robin explained.

"Robin, will they not wonder what we are doing here?" Starfire asked.

"Let 'em wonder." Robin said spitefully.

"Robin, you couldn't stop it." Raven told him, comfortingly.

"Bruce Wayne?" A doctor called coming out of a nearby room. Bruce met with him.

"You can tell your son that his girlfriend will be fine. She should only be in here for a few days." They overheard the doctor say.

Robin signaled for the rest of the Titans to follow him. He went to the door that the doctor came out of.

Keioke was sitting up in her bed with her sketchpad on her lap. She tapped her pencil to her chin.

"Hey, Keioke." Robin said kindly. She looked up at them in surprise.

"Robin, I thought you always ware those pixy boots, not steel toed." She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating." Robin told her simply. He moved to her.

Raven's eyes jerked toward the window and saw another blur of blue and a blur of black.

"What is it Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I thought I saw… something." Raven said.

"It's probably just the change in scenery." Batman reasoned. He was standing in front of the window as the sun set behind him.

"The Bat!" Keioke gasped.

"Batman, when'd you get here?" Robin asked.

"Just now. Why don't you tell us what happened, Keioke?" Batman suggested to her.

"You know my name? Wow, that is so cool. Um…well, I was going to see Richard. He's this new kid at school; he's cute but a kind of a bully target, he lives at the Wayne manor. I went to see him and his creepy butler talked to me for a while, like he was stalling or something, but when Richard finally came I felt this sharp pain in my neck, like I was shot by something and that was when I blacked out. I guess Richard called the hospital." Keioke explained.

"Where were you and Richard going?" Beast Boy asked, "Just curious."

"The mall. Why is Richard connected with Moose's death?" Keioke asked.

"We can't tell you anything at this time about his case, I'm sorry." Robin said.

"We may have to talk to Richard. Is there anything you can tell us about him? What he looks like? His friends? Anything besides where he lives?" Batman asked.

"Um…well he looks sort of like you, Robin. He hangs out by himself mostly, he transferred from Wayne High. Does that help?" Keioke told him.

"We'll let you rest." Robin told her, smiling.

They left her and went into the hall.

"I told you she'd be at the mall, Star." Cyborg bragged.

"Shouldn't we protect her?" Beast Boy asked.

"And you will. Robin, I want you to get close to her. Now, head back home." Batman explained.


	8. Just like season one

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform. I'm going to keep telling you ppls so you don't get all confuzzled.

Chapter Eight

"Master Richard? Sir, are you awake?" Alfred asked knocking on his door.

Richard opened the door and looked at Alfred, oddly. "What?" He asked.

"Your breakfast is on the table…"

"Thanks." Richard called running down the hall. He jumped on the stair railing and slid down it.

"Dick!" Bruce yelled as he pulled up his mask. He backed away from the stairs to avoid getting hit by him.

"Sorry, B!" Richard yelled back as he went into the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"How can you be so happy?" Logan asked, drowsy. He was still in his pajamas.

"Yeah. You got in at what two…three o'clock this morning?" Victor added.

"I'm use to it." Richard said simply. He grabbed a piece of toast, and ran outside to catch his bus.

It pulled up as he got to the bus stop. He got on and found a seat. It took off quickly.

The route went smoothly. Though Richard kept thinking someone was watching him.

They pulled to a stop in front of the school. They got off quickly.

"Richard!" Kory called, "Please, wait!" Richard stopped and looked behind him to see Kory running to him; she was in her cheer-uniform.

"What's with the clothes Kory?"

"We are having a prep rally today and Kitten told us all to wear our uniforms."

"Assuming you mean a pep rally, shouldn't you be practicing or something?"

"I will be, but Kitten says I must wait until after the room of home."

They walked into the school, Richard avoided everyone's eyes. Ever since Moose died, he's been getting looks from everyone. They think he was the one who killed his bully.

"Kory!" Victor called. He went over to them. A few jocks followed him.

"Check it Vic, the murderer's tryin' to steal your girl." One told him.

Victor stood silent for a moment, deciding what to do. "That true nerd?" He finally said trying to sound macho.

"Victor, look I'm…" Richard got out before Victor punched him in his jaw.

It didn't take long before Richard hit him back. Victor picked him up by his shirt and Richard, he didn't squirm around like most weak looking kids usually do, instead he did a fancy karate kick and landed on his feet as Victor dropped him. They both forgot that they weren't fighting just another villain like Slade or Dr. Light. But their friend in a crowded school hallway.

"What were you two thinking?" Their principal yelled.

"Sir…" Richard started.

"They'd never tolerate this kind of behavior in Wayne High would they?" He continued. He started to get tongue tied. "Get to class!"

Victor and Richard walked out of the room in mock sadness.

"Nice, Rob. You do know old bat's gonna be pretty--" Victor got out.

"Don't worry about it. I've learned how to deal with him." Richard said as they reached the hallway.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to trust you on this." Victor said as he turned down the hallway.

Richard got his trumpet out of his locker and headed for the band room.

A girl met up with him. She was tall, about the same height as Raven, she had brown hair and she wore a shirt that read "I" it then had a bright red heart and continued "Robin".

"Hi, are you Richard Greyson?" She said in one breath.

"Yeah…and you are?" He asked watching her.

"I'm Karina. You look like Robin. Did you know that?" She asked randomly.

"Yeah, I've been told that before, but I don't--"

"Where've you been? Our teacher's so excited to see you. She went on and on about how you swept solo ensemble. We can't wait to hear you."

Karina pushed Richard into the band room. Alex sat with a group of boys in a corner, they looked extremely board. The rest of the class, though, was the complete opposite.

"Welcome, Mr. Greyson. We won't waist anymore time; we only have twenty minutes left of the class. We'll leave that for you to fill. So, please play something for us." The teacher explained to him.

"Well…umm…you see I didn't know I'd be playing so I…umm…didn't bring my music to school." Richard lied.

"I play trumpet. I might have some music you could…" A kid put in.

"You're a genius! Just make it up!" Alex called out.

"That's brilliant! Richard, please do." Their teacher said as she sat down.

Richard gulped and took out his trumpet mouthpiece and put it together slowly. He took a deep breath and started to play. He played a song that squeaked and fell silent every other note.

He dragged it on for the rest of the class. He played more songs than he could keep track of. When the bell rang he stopped and ran out, as the class, except for Alex and her group, clapped.


	9. Nightwolf?

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform. I'm going to keep telling you ppls so you don't get all confuzzled. R&R plz

Chapter Nine

The day loomed on; finally the bell rang three o'clock. Robin ran out of the school, he pressed a button on his wrist and jumped on his motorcycle as it pulled to a stop.

He sped for the hospital where Keioke was. He pressed another button his wrist and his motorcycle changed into a plane color of black. He parked his back and went inside.

Robin went up to the third floor and went into Keioke's room. It was empty. He froze and listened. The leaves outside the window blew viciously. Robin went to it and searched for what was blowing the leaves. He looked up and saw a blur of blue.

"What the--?" Rabin asked. He ran out of the room and to the top floor, where he thought the blur was going. The door busted open and Robin ran out onto the roof top.

"Thanks." Keioke said to the girl. The girl was taller than Robin, but she didn't look very much taller than Starfire. She was dressed in all blue. She had what looked like a skateboard in her right hand and she had a bask covering all of her face.

"_Robin_." She whispered angrily.

"Who are you?" Robin asked her, glaring.

"Wouldn't you like to know? She said slyly. She tossed her skateboard over the side of the roof and jumped after it.

"Hey!" Robin yelled. He ran to the side and saw she was gone. "Who was she?"

"That was Nightwolf. Don't you read the papers? She's as popular now as Batman and Robin" Keioke said.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was in my room and this girl from school, Kitten; she came in my room and dragged me up here. She kept saying how I shouldn't be so close with her boyfriend. She tried to kill me…by throwing me over the side of the building. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Nightwolf saving me."

"Yo Rob!" Cyborg called as the Titans and the bats came down the stairs to the bat cave.

"Guys, we have a problem." Robin said plainly.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We have a robot problem." Robin explained. They looked oddly at Cyborg.

"It's not me!" He yelled.

"Not him!" Robin enforced. "Look at the screen."

"What screen?" Beast Boy asked.

"The bat computer." Robin said punching some keys. A blurry picture of Nightwolf came up on the screen. "She's our problem. I think she's a robot."

"Robin, why do you think _she's_ a robot?" Batgirl asked him.

"She saved Keioke." Robin growled.

"Oh…" All the guys said in understanding unison.

"Why is that wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Because it's my job to save the girl." Robin answered.

"What do you mean 'saved' girls?" Starfire asked.

"Rescued females. Saved girls." Robin translated.

"Exactly how mean females have you rescued?"

"With or without Batman or Batgirl's help?" Robin answered.

Raven leaned over to him and whispered: "_Star is jealous. Stop now before she_ _kills you! Not that it matters to me. If you die I just get your room to store my books_."

"Raven don't you remember? I saved you." Robin said confused.

"YOU SAVED RAVEN?" Starfire yelled. The translation obviously didn't explain anything to her.

"Don't worry Starfire." Batman put in. "The only girl he ever kissed was Batgirl, at least that I know of."

"Don't tell her that!" Robin and Batgirl yelled in unison.

"The key to a good relation ship is communication." Batman joked. Robin glared and ground his teeth, biting his tongue.

"Can we just get back on subject, please?" Vyborg asked trying to spare Robin some humiliation or pain.

Robin then explained what had happened between him, Keioke, and Nightwolf.

"So you think she's a robot?" Beast Boy asked.

"And I thought Beast Boy's theories were stupid." Cyborg said under his breath.

"Now Robin--" Batman began.

Robin snapped. "Holy… just shut up for a minute Batman! I'm trying to explain!"


	10. Offically diggin the steeltoed

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform. I'm going to keep telling you ppls so you don't get all confuzzled. R&R plz. Oh and this chapter is mainly about the team making fun of Robin, I hope it makes sense.

Chapter Ten

Days passed with no sight of Nightwolf or of any attack on Keioke. She was out of the hospital and Robin "felt it was best if someone spent time with her".

Richard was putting a new pair of glasses on as Starfire knocked on his bedroom door.

"What?" He called as he went to the door.

"Robin, may I speak with you?" Starfire asked him. He opened the door.

"Yeah, what's up?" Richard asked.

"The Man-Bat wishes to see you in the cave of bats."

"Did he say what for?"

"No, he did not." Starfire told him.

"Okay." Richard said. He went down the hall. He left the door open.

Star looked around her quickly and slipped into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Star?" Beast Boy asked shocked

"Beast Boy, what are you doing in Robin's room?" Starfire asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Ahhh!" Star yelled she caught her breath. "Oh, Cyborg, it is you. I wished to discover more about the past of Robin, the man-bat will not speak of it."

"Same here…I think." Beast Boy admitted.

They started looking through the room.

"So that whole bit about Batman and the bat cave…was a lie…right?" Cyborg asked as he opened the closet.

"No, it was not. The man-bat truly wished to speak with Robin." Starfire explained as she floated around the room looking at the posters and articles.

"So it was just opportunity?" Beast Boy asked looking through Richard's CDs.

"Guys…"Cyborg said, he turned around and held up a pare of short boots, "…I'm officially diggin' the steal toed."

"Pixy-boots?" Beast boy asked, stifling a laugh. "Yeah well check this; he's got like four Maroon 5 CDs."

"Is it normal for earth boys to have a calendar of…this?" Starfire asked flipping through the calendar. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to see what she meant. It was a calendar of cars.

"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked walking into the room. "I heard you guys out clear in the hall."

Cyborg pulled out a stack of magazines and papers.

"What are those?" Starfire asked.

"Are those like his R-cycle?" Raven asked noticing the motorcycle magazines.

"Man, Robin was a nerd. Look at this." Cyborg spread the papers on the floor, un-wrinkling them. "They're all designs for the R-cycle. Yeah, he had to be young."

"Please tell me, how you know of his age due to a drawing?" Starfire asked.

"Star, older guys will usually make the bike or buy it not draw it out." Cyborg tried to explain.

"He is pretty good though." Beast Boy put in.

"And that is how you can tell?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Raven said. "But only because I don't fell like really explaining it right now."

"BB, come here." Cyborg called to him, laughing.

"So he really is like us?" Beast Boy asked going over to him. Starfire and Raven followed him.

Cyborg handed him a faded picture of a circus. "What kind of leader has a pic of a circus?"

Raven snapped the picture out of Beast Boy's hands. "Hey!" He yelled.

"This is why you don't go into people's rooms!" She snapped.

"Didn't I leave the door open?" Richard asked himself.

"_Scatter_!" Cyborg hissed as he put a lamp shade over his and pretended he was a lamp. Raven phased through the floor, still holding the picture, and Beast Boy turned into a fly. Starfire looked around franticly; she flew up to the ceiling and pressed her back to it.

Richard walked in mumbling. "Stupid Batman. He's overreacting. I think I know just how to prove him wrong, I'll take one of his motorcycles on my date with Keioke." Starfire ground her teeth together as Richard left the room again.

Once he was gone the hidden Titans came back.

"Guys, we should probably leave." Raven suggested, noticing Starfire's angry expression. They did, and left Starfire with her thoughts.

'_Did Robin ever steal a motorcycle when he dated you?'_ A voice in Starfire's head told her.

__

'_But Robin and I have not dated_.' Starfire thought.

'_Not officially. But has he?_'

"No!" Starfire yelled. "No he has not!"

Raven poked her head in the room. "Star, are you alright?"

"I was having an argument inside my mind. I believe I have lost."

"Okay." Raven said. She left the room again mumbling, "Aliens."


	11. Jealousy

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform. I'm going to keep telling you ppls so you don't get all confuzzled. R&R plz. This is sort of a chapter to have fun with, there's some stuff that could be taken as Starfire+Robin, which I support but I know some don't, so just take it as you want it.

Chapter Eleven

Starfire glared at Richard as he drove away on a red motorcycle. He drove to Keioke. He parked in the drive way and went to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A tall man opened it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mathews?"

"Actually, it's Mr. Kent."

"Oh. Any relation to Clark Kent?"

"The same."

"Is Keioke ready?"

Clark looked behind him as Keioke came to the door. She was in jeans and a tank top. Richard stood in shock.

"Dad, stop interrogating Richard." Keioke said to him. She took a hold of Richard's hand and went with him to his bike.

Batman picked up his phone.

"Yes?"

"Bruce, I thought you should know that Dick stole that red motorcycle--" Clark started.

"The million dollar one?"

"Yeah, that one. Bruce don't worry about him, he's got my daughter with him."

"You only adopted her."

"Yeah, fourteen years ago. Hey Bruce, did you send Batgirl over here by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"I saw this blur of blue, I couldn't tell what it was, and I just figured you'd--"

"None of our costumes have blue--"

"I thought Di--"

"No, she's down in the bat cave."

"She's in the bat cave? Why's she in the bat cave? I've never seen the bat cave." Clark asked.

"You're not my girl friend. If you were, then that'd be creepy." Batman reasoned.

"Where'd you get this bike?" Keioke yelled to Richard as they sped to the city. They had helmets covering their heads.

"You don't have to yell, we're wired. Bruce Wayne gave it to me."

"Cool. You know you're really cool for a geek."

"Yeah, well it's 'cause I'm …I'm all smart and people get angry at me for it."

"That's so sad."

"Yes, it is." But he thought, '_Cha-ching! She's actually buying it.'_

Starfire was in the bat cave holding an earphone to her ear.

"Star, what are you doing?' Raven asked.

"I am listening to Robin and Keioke."

"You're spying on them?"

"Yes. Would you like to listen?" Raven shrugged and took one of the other ear pieces.

Richard and Keioke were almost to the Pizza Place when they were pulled off the motorcycle by their arms.

"What the…" Richard yelled he looked up and saw that it was Nightwolf. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Nightwolf yelled as the motorcycle exploded. Nightwolf set them down on the nearest roof top.

"How did you know?" Keioke asked.

"I saw a man shoot at you two." Nightwolf said, "You don't have to thank me 'Richard'." She took off on her hover board.

"Wow, she knows your name." Keioke said, impressed, as she took off her helmet.

Richard followed suit. He smiled at her; the way she stood reminded him of Starfire. "I should get you home, so you'll be safe."

Starfire had gotten all of the Titans in the bat cave, spying on Richard's date.

"Man, Robin knows his way around a conversation." Cyborg pointed out.

"They must have taken off their head coverings. It is very hard to hear them speak." Starfire noticed.

"You're such a gentleman." Keioke said as Richard walked her to her house.

"Keioke---"

She kissed his cheek as they reached her door. "I'll see ya Monday." She left him as she went inside. Richard turned and started down the walkway.

"Yo Rich!" Victor called as he drove up in front of him, "Want a ride?"

Richard got in the car and saw Starfire next to Victor, and Beast Boy and Raven sitting in the backseat.

"What?" Richard asked as the car took off for Wayne manor.

"She kissed you?" Victor asked. Richard sunk in the seat.

"On the first date? Man, she must have seriously bought a lot of your stupid lines." Beast Boy added.

"What do you mean 'my lines'?" Richard asked sitting up.

"We spied on you." Raven said as they came to the manor.

"You what!" Richard snapped.

"Raven!"

"What? I hate lying to him." Raven admitted.


	12. Batman was kidnapped?

__

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform. I'm going to keep telling you ppls so you don't get all confuzzled. R&R plz. In this chapter I might have some stuff messed up so please let me know so I can fix it.

Chapter Twelve

"I can't believe you guys would spy on my date. B.B. I didn't spy on you and Terra. Or you and whoever it was that was kept you at HIVE, Cyborg." Robin said as they walked in. He tossed the helmets into a chair and went into the living room.

"Hello Robin." Slade smirked from the TV.

"Slade." Richard glared at the screen.

"It's so sad how your life's been going, isn't it. I mean first you loose your traveling circus parents, now dear old bats." Slade laughed. The TV fuzzed as Slade's face disappeared.

Richard was frozen.

"Robin, what does Slade mean?" Starfire asked.

"My parents were killed when I was younger. B…Batman adopted me." Richard explained.

Richard and Raven went to their rooms and changed into their uniforms. They came back.

"Where do ya think Slade's got 'em?" Beast Boy asked.

"It looked like some kind of warehouse was in the background." Cyborg put in.

"The Bat cave! We can track Batman." Robin realized.

"What do you mean Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Batman put trackers in his suit and in mine, just in case we needed Alfred to track us." Robin explained. He looked down at his utility belt and back at the Titans. "Sorry guys."

"What fo--?" Beast Boy started. Robin sprayed them with his bottle of knock out gas.

"Uhg…what happened?" Raven asked coming to.

"Nice warning us Rob." Cyborg groaned.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"I'm getting a lock on Batman." Robin explained sitting at the bat computer. "Yes! He's in Jump City. We'll be back, Alfred!"

Robin got out of the seat and ran for the Bat plane.

"Robin," Nightwolf said coming out of it. "You want some help?"

"How'd you get in here?" Robin yelled.

"I walked…through that door." She pointed at the door.

"And you didn't help me and Alfred carry a bunch of heavy teens in, because?"

"It was fun watching you struggle." She grinned.

"Well you can't. You're a robot!" He yelled.

"Robot? I'm not a robot!" She yelled.

"Yes you are!" Robin argued.

"Dude, no she's not." Cyborg put in.

"You're only saying that 'cause you like her!" Robin yelled.

"What!" Cyborg and Nightwolf asked, confused.

"Actually, I think he's saying that because he can find other robots." Beast Boy told him.

"Oh." Robin admitted defeat.

"Ok, so we've established I'm NOT a robot, can we just leave now?" Nightwolf asked.

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Raven asked.

"Of course. You just hit autopilot." Robin explained

"You don't even know where that is, do you?" She put in.

"Hey, what's this red button?" Beast Boy asked, over Robin's shoulder.

"Don't touch it!" Robin ordered. It was too late, Beast Boy pushed it. The plane went up, out of the bat cave, and was in the air.

"Uh…Cy, why don't you fly for a while?" Robin suggested. Cyborg took the pilot's seat as Robin got up. He went over to Starfire and sat with her.

They were silent.

"Ok, I hate awkward silences." Beast Boy announced. He got up and went to Cyborg and pushed another button. He was through backwards.

"That's the Light Speed switch!" Robin yelled.

"Oh! HOW DO YA TURN IT OFF!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Cy! Hit it again!" Robin ordered. Cyborg did it and almost instantly the plane slowed back down.

"How about Beast Boy doesn't touch anything else!" Nightwolf ordered.

"I believe I agree with the wolf of the night." Starfire said coming out from under her seat.

"So, Batman's loaded and he doesn't have a CD player on his plane! What's up with that?" Beast Boy asked.

Nightwolf moved a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear. She leaned over to Raven. "Is your boyfriend always like this?" She asked her.

"Yes." Raven answered quickly. She suddenly realized what she was asked. "But he's not my boyfriend."

"Rig-ht." Nightwolf laughed as she walked off.


	13. I have Maroon 5

Everything's the same as before. I don't own this, I still do own the storyline, blah-de, blah-de, blah. Their names are changed, (e.g. 'Cyborg said' will be 'Victor said' or 'Starfire laughed' will be 'Kory laughed'.) except (here's where it gets complex) when they're in uniform. I'm going to keep telling you ppls so you don't get all confuzzled. R&R plz. In this chapter I might have some stuff messed up so please let me know so I can fix it. Oh the same goes for spelling too. I hope the ending isn't too abrupt or cheesy. Oh and just to let you know I don't own  
Maroon 5.

Chapter Thirteen

"So, Richard…" Nightwolf started.

"So, Alex…" Robin mimicked.

"Whoa! How'd you know his name? How do _you _know her name?" Beast Boy asked.

"He wears a flipping FIVE INCH MASK!" Nightwolf yelled.

"She skateboards, sounds like her and oh yeah, her hair's blue!" Robin followed.

"Oh…" Beast Boy said, embarrassed. He backed away.

Robin sighed and went to Starfire, Nightwolf followed him.

"Robin." She whispered as he walked. "Just kiss her already. Or at least ask her out."

Robin swatted her away from his ear. He sat down next to Starfire. Nightwolf rolled her eyes and went to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Okay, we're here." Cyborg said landing the plane. Raven, Beast Boy, Nightwolf, and Cyborg went to the opened door.

"Where's Star and Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg went to where they last saw them. He saw them and came back stifling a laugh.

"Don't worry guys either they'll pass out or they'll realize the plane's stopped moving." He explained.

"…do I want to know why?" Nightwolf asked.

"They're makin' out." Cyborg said simply.

"Uhg… did not need to hear that." Raven said slightly disgusted.

Robin shot Batman's gravelling hook at the building's roof. He swung out of the plane.

"Dude, where'd he get that thing?" Beast Boy asked jealous.

"He probably stole it." Raven reasoned as she flew out of the plane.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Oh great, not another cheesy Robin line." Nightwolf mumbled.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered. All of the Titans, even Nightwolf, jumped down to where Slade had trapped Batman. "Guys, get Batman! I've got Slade!"

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven used her powers to hit a few of the Slade clones surrounding an unconscious Batman. Nightwolf shot claws from her nails and shot electricity through them and punched at the remaining clones. Starfire flew in and picked Batman up.

"Well Robin…"

"Slade just shut up!" Robin punched Slade, denting his mask.

"Getting strong are we?" Slade mocked. Slade struck at him.

"Rob!" Cyborg yelled as he shot a way out with his cannon. "We got him! Let's go!"

Robin ignored him and dogged Slade's strikes. Slade's punched Robin knocking him to the floor. Robin got up, whipped at the blood on his lip and looked around. Slade was gone. "Grrr." Robin mumbled.

"Robin?" Beast boy yelled.

"He turned around and went to the door.

"Robin?" Bruce asked, coming to. He sat up quickly.

"Morning, sir. Tea Master Bruce?" Alfred said, standing next to him. They were in the bat cave.

"Where's Robin?" Bruce asked anxious, ignoring his name.

"Master Dick is in the kitchen, sir." Alfred explained. Bruce jumped off of the medical table and headed for the door.

"Sir?" Alfred stopped him.

"What Alfred?" Bruce asked turning around. Alfred was holding out a robe.

"You may want to cover your uniform sir." Alfred told him.

Bruce looked around and found his mask nearby. "No thanks Alfred. This'll do." He put it on as went to the kitchen.

"Robin!" He yelled rushing in.

Richard looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"It's about Alex, who's standing right behind you." Batman said noticing Alex.

"Oh, I already knew." Robin said simply.

"How?" Batman asked.

"Well after I saved him and Keioke, you got kidnapped. I helped him and the titans save you." Alex explained.

"Ha, Robin got saved by a girl." Batman mumbled.

"I know…I know. Only Star gets to save me." Robin said sarcastically. He turned to Alex. "I still don't get how you knew where Keioke was, both times, and that Moose was dead, assuming that blue blur was you."

"I have my ways. Which means I know everything…everything that my squirrel minions tell me about or take pictures of?" Alex explained.

"Ask her Robin." Cyborg whispered.

"Alex, since you're not a Robot…want to join the team?" Robin asked.

"Okay on three conditions. 1. No one touches my stuff. 2. I get al my stuff sent over in a five thousand dollar jet. 3. NO ONE TOUCHES MY SODAS!" Alex looked at Beast Boy. She went on. "Oh, and 4. I get four stereos in my room."

"Dude, didn't she say three…" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Umm…"Robin debated.

"I have Maroon 5." Alex whispered to him.

"You're in!" Robin declared.


End file.
